Guilt
by Child of Lord Toothless
Summary: Takes place after Terrible Twos. Hiccup feels incredibly guilty and self-loathing after the way he had treated Toothless. Can he make it up to him before he loses him forever? Of course he can!


I own nothing but this story.

It is a quiet, starry night. I lay on my bed, half asleep. Alot has happened in the last few days. I discovered a new dragon, invited him into my home and grew rather fond of him. Torch was his name. I thought he was just a lost dragon, searching for his mother. I just had to take him that day. But that was the day that Toothless also started acting weird.

He was snarling and even growling at the small dragon. Toothless never growls at anyone! Maybe he was... jealous? But why would he be jealous? He was still my right hand dragon! I was only trying to take care of the little guy til he found his mother. Shouldn't he have known that?

Things began to get really ugly when they shared the bed. At first, I thought Toothless was loosening up to the other dragon, allowing him to sleep on his bed. But then I went to go get more charcoal for my pen and the next thing I know, there was a fire in my room.

That wasn't even the last of it! The next day, he began trashing the forge just to get to Torch. Almost everything was left broken, or on the floor. That was the last straw. I steered him into our old canyon. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He was flying so fast that it was hard to get control of him. I had no idea where he was leading me too, but my ignorance got the best of me, and I steered him to the canyon. Still, he just wouldn't surrender. He kept blocking me from the entrance (or in this case, exit). If I had taken the time to stop and look, I would've noticed the pure fright in his eyes, like he was warning me. But once again, my ignorance took over and I left him there all night long.

As it turns out, he was only trying to protect me. After seeing the mother typhoomerang, she was in a rage. And if Torch had not been with us at the time, she most likely would've gone to Berk and probably burned down the entire town. And if I was there in that town... I would've died too.

And yet I had thrown him in that stupid canyon! Gods, I was not just ignorant, I might as well add stupid to the list too. I was stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I might as well have won the "jerk of the year" award. Way to go, Hiccup.

That's what kept me awake this whole night. Lying in my bed, guilt and self-loathing taking over me. Yeah, the village was not harmed, Torch went with his mother and Toothless still lied on his resting place near my bed. But there was no way I would blame him if he were to never speak or be near me again. In fact, I was planning on making a new tail-one that would help him fly on his own-so he wouldn't have to be near me again.

I hopped out of my bed as I had to apologize to him. But he was fast asleep, and I didn't dare wake him. So instead, I pulled my chair and sat down, keeping a safe distance from him. Right now, I didn't deserve to be near him at all.

Night quickly turned into morning as his head finally moved. His eyes opened, blinking a few times before turning to me. I would have expected slits and a growl from him. But instead, his pupils were full of concern, as though asking me if I watched him all night. "Hey bud," I started, almost slapping myself. I didn't even deserve to call him bud! "Erm, Toothless..."

He cooed at me, his wise eyes asking me what was wrong. I went on. "Toothless, I know you probably don't want to see me at this moment, and I don't blame you. But just hear me out. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything I've done to you. You were only trying to protect me and yet I ignored you and even left you in that stupid canyon! I don't know how I can make it up to you," I didn't even notice the tears forming in my eyes til they started to spill down my cheeks. "But I'll make you a new tail, one that'll help you fly on your own. You can leave this place and be free, you don't have to be near me agai-" He jumped off his bed to bring himself closer to me. He yanked my arm and pulled me close, wrapping his fore-legs around me in a warm, draconic hug. I couldn't take it anymore. I was sobbing and I wrapped my arms around him as best I could.

"How could you forgive me so easily? I ignored you! I betrayed you! I failed you!" I cried. "How come you're not angry with me?"

He purred at me, nuzzling me as if to tell me that he could never be angry with me. He pulled away from me, his paw on my shoulder, looking at me with those wise eyes of his. They were telling me something, that everyone makes mistakes and those mistakes make you who you are. "I know, bud." I sniffed. "Thank you." I leaned against him, hugging him again. "You truly are amazing."

He crooned at me, lifting me up onto his resting place and then jumping up after me. He laid himself beside me, curling around me. He brought his tail over me, pulling me close. "Yeah, you're right, bud. I should get some rest." Yes, he was right. I needed some sleep, especially after staying up all night. I curled up against him, snuggling with him as he wrapped a protective wing around me. I relaxed myself in his grip and I slowly began to drift off into a asleep.

He settled himself around me as well, nuzzling me one last time. Just before sleep took over me completely, I could've swarn I heard him say _"Sleep well, my dear."_


End file.
